Mr. Owl
Mr. Owl is a major, though rarely appearing, character in the Cube Escape series. He is seemingly behind the events of the games. Cube Escape: The Mill He leaves two notes for Mr. Crow on the top floor of the Mill. The first explains that the Lake desires fresh memories, and he will be sending Mr. Crow the body of the Young Woman later in the month. However, he warns that Mr. Crow must use the machine wisely, as extracting painful memories causes corruption of the body. The second explains that the Corrupted Souls are still wandering around the Lake, but that he may have found the one, Dale Vandermeer, to stop them. If Dale can find two cubes, he will bring the storm and Mr. Crow can take him to the Cabin. After Dale places the black and white cubes into the TV, he disappears in a flash of light. His unconscious body lays on the ground by the Chapel, with a beam of light shining down on him. Mr. Owl steps towards him and spreads his arms out, mysteriously causing Dale to rise. As this happens it begins to rain, powering the Mill. Rusty Lake Hotel He introduces himself to the player as the owner of the Rusty Lake Hotel. He explains that there are five guests arriving who all have their own reasons to be here, and he has his own reasons to let them stay. There will be five dinners, and the player must make sure that each is worth dying for. He ends by wishing to the player to "make some memories". On the first night, the phone will be ringing. Mr. Owl tells the player to look at his portrait, where it is holding mushrooms needed for Mr. Deer's dinner. On the final night, Mr. Crow gets the player to take the last dinner to Mr. Owl's room. Once inside Mr. Bat blocks the way out. Surrounded by the skulls of the dead guests, Mr. Owl thanks the player for all of the memories as the Lake will be grateful. He has extracted the memories of the five guests into black cubes, which he keeps in five large tanks. Interacting with the tanks causes the Corrupted Souls of each guest to emerge then fade away, trapped in the tanks. Mr. Owl explains that their memories are not only the key to the past, but also the future. Underneath the plate cover for the final dinner is a white cube. The cube takes the player to the middle of a foggy forest, with the guests' Corrupted Souls wandering around. Collecting their black cubes eventually leads to a solitary elevator shaft, which Dale silently rides up to the Hotel. Cube Escape: Birthday On Dale's ninth birthday, he receives a present and letter from Mr Owl in the mail. His letter warns that this day will be the darkest of his life, but that the past is never dead. He tells Dale to look at his present, which he claims will "turn his day around". When unwrapped, the present appears to be a strange machine, that requires certain objects to power-up and activate. In the kitchen, there is a snow globe locked in the cupboard. By putting the code 1966 into the globe, Mr. Owl appears inside. He tells Dale to deal with his past, and only then can he become who he is truly meant to be. Before leaving he gives Dale a pocket watch, the final piece to assembling the machine. Cube Escape: Theatre A man wearing a Mr. Owl mask with Harvey on his shoulder comes from behind the curtains. He welcomes Dale to the theatre of his mind, and presents him six plays about the past, the present, and the future. He reappears for the sixth play, "The Mill", but this time he is wearing a mask of Dale's face. He explains to Dale that Bob's memories now belong to the Lake and that extracting them caused his Corrupted Soul, one of the six stages of the wheel. Upon finishing the final play, Mr. Owl congratulates him on his mind reaching a higher state of consciousness, and that he is now learning about his past and future, and what he may become. He ends by telling Dale to continue his journey as an elevator comes onto the stage. Trivia *He is voiced by Bob Rafferty. *Though unseen, his first confirmed interaction with the other events happens in the first chapter of Cube Escape: Case 23, where he takes the body of the Young Woman. Gallery mr owl and dale vandemeer.png|Mr. Owl in Cube Escape: The Mill. mr owl message.png|Mr. Owl's note in Cube Escape: The Mill. the letter from mr owl.png|Mr. Owl's note in Cube Escape: The Mill. owlphotograph.jpg|Mr. Owl in Rusty Lake Hotel. owlcigars.jpg|Mr. Owl in Rusty Lake Hotel. Screenshot_2016-04-06-02-14-05owl.png|Mr Owl's letter in Cube Escape: Birthday. Screenshot_2016-04-11-20-19-02-1.png|Mr. Owl in Cube Escape: Theatre. Screenshot_2016-04-11-23-56-56-1.png|Mr. Owl in Cube Escape: Theatre. Category:Characters Category:Animals